If I Kiss You Where It's Sore
by joannahobbit
Summary: Just read it ok? You might like it. Unsure about rating so is just to be safe. Formerly "Kisses and Bruises", new title comes from a Regina Spekor song. Ch. 3 is an author note and question.
1. Chapter 1

**So I like how as soon as I say "I won't be on here for a while" a story pops into my head and won't leave. So here ya go. **

**Still not mine. **

**XXX**

The warmth of the light diffusing through her blinds rivaled the warmth of the hand splayed across her abdomen. Joining her hand with his she brought both up, entwined, to examine the more masculine one. Someone had once told her that everyone's hands were stained with blood, dirt, ink or a combination thereof. Drawing his hand to her lips she reflected that his were stained by all three.

Obviously her movements had awakened him as she found her face captured by that hand and turned towards his for a kiss.

"Good morning."

Turning her entire body to face him she smiled shyly. "Hi."

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get ready for work. You know if you are late your boss'll rake you over coals. I don't want you to get in trouble on account of me."

"You're worth it. What about you? Don't you have to get ready yourself?"

"Yes. But we've gone over this before. My boss is _much_ more understanding than yours. You shower first." She began to disentangle herself from the sheets.

He tugged on her arm, causing her to fall on top of him. "Sure you don't wanna join me?" He nuzzled her neck, his voice still having the early morning growl, eyes smoldering and not the only evidence of his desire for her.

"Tempting. Very tempting. But no. Now let me go."

"Mmm" He rolled over, pinning her beneath him, searing her neck and collarbones with kisses. "You sure? How about we play hooky?"

"No." She was unable to resist turning her head to give him better access to her neck. "I tell you what; the next time my boss takes a day off I'll play hooky."

The man above her fell to his side a look of exasperation on his face. "Not fair! You've said your boss is a workaholic who never takes a day off."

Shooting him a saucy grin she began again to get out of bed. "I know. But I'm working on that. Something tells me that he'll take a day off sooner than you think. Now go shower." She eluded his grasp as she stood and headed for the door.

Thirty minutes later she was getting her own shower when he stuck his head behind the curtain. Casting an appreciative glance at her figure, he waggled his brows at her. "Sure you don't wanna change your mind about skipping work?"

Laughing she flicked water at him. "Someone's horny this morning. How many times do I have to tell you no?! Now go! You're gonna be late!"

Sighing he kissed her thoroughly, soaking his head in the process. "I'll see you later."

"Have a good day."

Not long after she found herself leaving the apartment, a mug of coffee in her hand. It had been waiting for her when she came out of the bedroom. Taped to it had been a rather naughty note which caused her to giggle. Deciding to keep the note on her person for the day she slipped it into her bra; there was no danger of losing it from there. Plus, he'd find that a turn on when she told him what she had done with it.

Arriving at the lab she stuck her head into her boss' office, still grinning over the events of the morning. "Hi Mac."

"Morning Stella. You're late."

"Sorry about that." Her grin and tone of voice clearly indicated otherwise. "I got held up."

An eyebrow quirked in amusement at her mood. "Everything ok?"

"Most definitely. I'll be in my office if you need me."

The lab was quiet; Danny and Lindsay were on a case while Adam and Hawkes found themselves working evidence on another case. Stella went to her office after greeting them and got started on paperwork. She had not been busy long when her phone chirped announcing a text.

Grinning she read it: _"I miss you."_ Then sent off a quick reply: _"The feeling is mutual. Now let me work."_

Eventually her paperwork was complete and she headed to the labs to see about helping Adam and Hawkes. They put her to work in trace.

From where he sat Mac could see her working. She was always a distraction but he especially loved watching her work. She was intent on what she was doing and so very graceful in her movements. He turned to his phone; he had a call to make. Continuing to watch Stella as he dialed, he noticed her grab her phone from her pocket and smile at it before answering. His own call was quick and not long after he hung up she did as well. Moments later his phone rang; they had a case.

Heading to the lab he noticed that Stella still had a grin on her face. Apparently her phone call had been good.

"So what's got you in such a good mood lately Stell? Is there something you need to tell us, that phone call good news?" Mac asked as he walked into trace.

Her grin sparkled at him as she said "That call was just dinner plans. And mind your own business Taylor. What's up?"

"We've got a case. Come on Stella, you're with me. Hawkes and Adam'll be ok on their own. By the way," Mac addressed the room in general, "Something's come up and I'm going to have to take the day off tomorrow. You guys'll have to get along with out me. Stella, meet me at the truck."

Unable to keep the excitement from her face Stella sent off a quick text before grabbing her kit and heading to meet Mac. _"Hooky tomorrow. Told you I was working on him_." She received one in response as she walked into the parking structure. _"Lucky us. Can't wait. Love you."_

The scene was a tragic one; two young boys, beaten to death and found in a dumpster, obviously tossed there like trash. Their hands were covered in blisters and cuts and their bodies were malnourished making an age approximation hard. The scene revealed very little in terms of actual evidence.

Mac reflected on the woman working stoically at his side. Cases involving children affected her more than they affected most of the team but she hid it well. Few would know that she was having a difficult time of it. But the signs were there; in the set of her shoulders, in the way she breathed through her nose in the way she looked at the victims as little as possible. He never gave her child-related cases if he could help it and with it was inevitable he made sure to arrange things so he'd be the one to work with her. He wanted to be there if she needed him.

Flack came by with the information from his canvass. His search had provided him with a witness who claimed to have seen a man dumping the bodies earlier that morning. He had even gotten a license plate number off the green van that the suspect had been driving.

It was almost too easy; the lack of evidence had not been a problem as the search for the vehicle had led them right to the suspect. But the bust had been unexpectedly horrific. Breaking into the apartment the team quickly realized that they were at the scene of a sweat shop where the workers were small children.

Back at the lab emotions were running high. They needed to go over the evidence before interrogating the suspect. Mac was clearly agitated and Stella was having trouble focusing. Even Flack, always ready with a snarky comment to lighten any mood snapped at Adam when he had stuttered out the information the detective had asked for. Finally, information in hand they headed to the precinct to see what the man had to say.

The perp was belligerent at first but when pressed finally admitted to running the sweat shop but defended himself, claiming that no one wanted the kids anyway and that he was at least giving them a job.

Stella snapped at that. "You bastard!" She made to attack the man at the table but found herself stayed by Mac's strong hands capturing her arms. "How do you know no one wanted them? Where did you get them anyway? Kidnap? Bought them from poor families? Then you make them work for hours, hardly feeding them, paying them next to nothing. Rot in hell!" She was struggling against Mac as he tried to calm her.

"Stella!" Mac raised his voice and gave her a rough shake. "Stella! Get control of yourself! If you can't you need to leave the room." She refused to stop her attempts to get to the man so Mac pushed her firmly, yet still gently out the door. As soon as she was out she ran off. Mac returned to the man in the room and quickly finished up. It did not take the man long to admit that the two boys had worked for him and when they had died of a "disciplinary" beating that he had just taken them to a dumpster and left them there. After seeing the man through the booking process Mac went in search of his partner only to be told that she had left, presumably for the day, obviously affected by the case. He tried calling her but she did not answer. He mentally kicked himself; he should have known not to have her in the room with him. He could have interrogated the man alone, or with Flack. But he also knew that had he suggested it she'd have refused his offer that she just observe from the other room. She liked to see things through.

Returning to his office he thought about his partner. Yes she was beautiful indeed but so much more than that. Her passion, her courage, her commitment to justice just added to the amazing person that was Stella Bonasera. Any man would be lucky to have her. How desperately he wished he were good at communicating his emotions. He wondered if there was ever a way he could communicate to her just how he felt about her.

Stella had gone to _his_ place, she figured since they were meeting for dinner later she might as well. She was pretty certain she could convince him to stay in. Changing into one of his t-shirts she grabbed the blanket off the foot of his bed and curled up in the papisan chair in the front room. She rubbed her arms where Mac had gripped them earlier. He had not intended to leave marks on her but none the less they were there and would probably be so for a few days. She did not fault him really, she had lost all control and had Mac not intervened she'd surely have another complaint on her record, if not a death. Sighing she inhaled the scent of the apartment and of the man who resided there. It comforted her and soon she fell asleep.

She was awoken by a presence. Looking up she saw him standing above her, an indecipherable look on his face. It was clear he had been back for some time; he had changed and showered too by the look of his hair.

"I figured you'd want to eat in. I called for Thai, but it won't be here for another hour."

"Thanks. I do."

She shifted over and opened the blanket, inviting him to join her. He sat down, the gravitational centre of the chair pulling them together. He picked her up and placed her on his lap, drawing her to his chest, placing the blanket around them both. She could hear his heart beat and snuggled closer to him. They remained there for some time, just enjoying being close to the person they loved. His hand was running up and down her arm. Suddenly, at her shoulder, it stilled. He had lifted the sleeve and was looking at her arm in shock, eyes filling with tears.

"Stella, I…."

"Shhh." She put her hand to his lips. "It's ok. They'll fade. They don't hurt unless I press on them anyway."

He pulled back from her hand, unable to process the marks on her arms. The doorbell rang before either could say anything else. Placing one arm behind her knees and the other at her back he stood. Then headed to get the door but not before placing her gently back down and putting a soft kiss to her forehead. Soon he was back with the food, setting it out on the small table that was in the middle of the room. It was a simple meal; they ate directly out of the take out boxes and did not speak. Both were thinking: he was clearly distressed. Finally everything was cleared away and she beckoned for him to join her again. They resumed their positions of earlier, her head again at his heart.

She finally spoke, needing to reassure him.

"The case today. It really got to me. You know those with children usually do but this was different. They way he spoke about them; like they were worthless. I know the feeling of worthlessness. The feeling that no one wants you. That's probably how he got them to stay with him; by telling them over and over again that no one wanted them and that they were better off with him in that hell hole. That's why I lost it, because I knew how those children had to have felt. It's going to take them years to get over that sort of thing. I've never been tempted to feel sorry for myself; I know there are people out there who had, who have, worse experiences than I could ever dream. You were right to get me out of there Mac. I did not even realize what I was doing until you got me out of the room." Her arms reached up to encircle his neck.

"But Stella, I bruised you!" Heartbreak was in his voice. He was sick that he had done such a thing to her.

"Shhh…I've always bruised easily. They will fade Mac. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose and that you'd literally kill anyone who did. Please, I've been hurt on the job before, and this is not the last time it'll happen."

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. After some moments he looked back at her and saw the complete trust in her eyes and on her face. Her face told him everything he needed to know and alleviated his guilt. He leaned in to kiss her mouth before moving to kiss her arms. She quickly pulled him back to her lips and soon their mouths were attempting to fuse together. Eventually she pulled away a grin on her face.

"By the way, did you hear that the impossible happened today? My boss took tomorrow off work."

"Really? He must have had a _really_ good reason." He nipped at her collarbone causing her to purr and expose more of herself to him.

"I guess so. But I stand by my promise from this morning. I'll play hooky tomorrow. You can make things up to me then."

"I say I start now." His hand drifted up and stopped when he felt the crinkle at her chest. "What's this?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, just a note I got this morning. Care to read it?"

The light in his eyes told her just how interested he was in reading it. Or at least in retrieving it.

**XXX**

**I hope they wern't too OOC. I immagine that Mac and Stella'd keep things pretty professional at work but be unable to resist certain little "games" with each other as they went on their normal lives. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys were so awesome in your reviews I decided to do as asked and write a second chapter. This does take place the next day so it's more fluff than usual, hopefully not too OOC for them. It was actually going to be another one shot but I tweaked it to fit this story. Hope I don't disappoint. **

**Also: I'm an aunt! My sister-in-law just had a baby boy: Simon Paul. I can't wait to meet him. Sadly I have to wait a month to see him. Oh well, there's always facebook pictures right?**

XXX

White walls. White noise, punctuated by bursts of cacophony. White faces full of anticipation, full of uncertainty, full of fear. Full of death.

Stella hated hospitals. But then, who didn't really? Seldom were hospital visits joyous occasions. Closing her eyes she recalled the events that brought her here.

---

Something wet trailing along the back of her neck caused Stella to open her eyes. Occasionally the wetness would be replaced by a nipping or a sucking sensation. Moaning she rolled onto her back and the sensations trailed along her shoulders and collar bones, moving down once they got to her throat.

"Is there ever a morning that you _don't_ wake up horny?" She asked the dark-haired man who was now in the vicinity of her navel.

Stopping to meet her eyes and give her a salacious look he answered "The ones when you're not in my bed." He then resumed what he was doing, adding his hands as he continued to move lower. It was not long before her "I-just-woke-up." moans turned into a moan of a very different sort.

It was noon before they decided to leave the bedroom for other pursuits. Their activities of the morning left them hungry for more than each other so after a quick shower, which had only served to heighten all forms of carnal appetite, they went in search of lunch.

Venturing out into the warm rain, armed with only a single umbrella, they chose a little café near Mac's place. They lingered over lunch, each enjoying the company of the other in a way they seldom were able to. Rare indeed was the occasion in which they had unpressured time together, away from the lab.

"What now?" Stella asked as they gathered their things to leave.

"How about a walk?"

"In the rain?" Her voice told him how appealing she found the idea. Or, rather, didn't.

"Sure. You won't melt." The look in his eyes gave his thoughts away.

"You just want to see me wet." She reached for the umbrella they had shared on the way over.

He placed the object behind his back and tightened his grip on the thing. His eyes were dark with desire as he looked at her white t-shirt-clad torso.

"Cmon Mac!" She wheedled.

"Mmmm…." He looked at her as if making a decision. "\Nope."

"Fine!" Two could play at this game. He was in a dark t-shirt. She well remembered what he had looked like with his shirt plastered to his chest that day the IRA had come to steal back their coke. Part of their plan had involved setting off the sprinkler system and as soon as the water had started Mac had removed his dress shirt. "Fair is fair. You can't use the umbrella either."

"What do you take me for? Besides, I'd look like some kind of boor walking down the street holding an umbrella while the beautiful woman beside me got drenched."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door. "Let's get this over with."

Thankfully the rain was warm; a product of hot, over-moist air and thus their discomfort was kept to a minimum.

They headed to a near by park and as they walked a passing taxi splashed a large amount of water onto Mac's pants.

Laughing at his displeasure Stella asked "You do realize that was bound to happen sooner or later right?"

Fixing a steely gaze on her an evil light came into his eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Grinning wickedly he kicked at the large puddle of water near his feet sending most of it her direction. A war ensued and by the time their laughter caused them to stop, there was not a dry spot to be found on either of the detectives.

"Pax?" He asked.

"For now." She agreed "You know Mac, I'm glad the lab doesn't know about us."

"Why?" His face was still flushed from laughter.

"Because number one: they'd never stop pumping me for information about what you are like when not in the lab. And two: if I _were_ to tell them that their taciturn boss was horny every morning and like to splash in the rain no one would believe me."

They had started walking again during her declaration, his arm around her waste, tucking her into him.

"Plus, I kinda like being a secret. Makes it more exiting." She pulled him down for a kiss.

"I give you all the credit Stella. No one knows more than you how I was after Claire's death. You were the only thing that kept me sane. Over time your love of life brought me back to life. I honestly think I'd not be here if it weren't for you. I'm glad you waited for me."

"I was about to give up honestly. That night I came to your place to tell you how I felt I was actually so depressed over the fact that I thought you did not feel the same I had actually called Horatio Caine down in Miami to see if he needed any help in his lab. I would not have been able to stay had you rejected me."

Mac smiled knowingly. "I know. He called me after you got off the phone with him. He asked if I was sure that I wanted to give you up. Of course he meant in a work sense but I took it another way. Of course the thought of you leaving took me by surprise but I told him that you and I still had some things to discuss. Then and there I decided to take you to dinner the next day and tell you how I felt, but you showed up at my door before I was even able to call and ask. I knew what you wanted as soon as I saw you."

"And you made me tell you anyway? I was so nervous! Mac! That was mean!"

"I'm sorry, but you were so damn cute standing there, playing with your hands the way you do, standing on one foot. I couldn't stop you."

They were at the park now sitting on the swings, holding hands, shoes off, toes squishing in the mud.

She leaned over to kiss him. "No matter now. We're together. Finally. I don't know about you but I think the wait was worth it."

"Oh definitely. And I'm pretty sure I got the better end of this deal." Mac relinquished her hand, stood up and started pushing Stella in her swing.

They weren't at the park long before Stella decided that she was done being wet and indicated that she wanted to go home. It had only taken a kiss and a hand sliding up the inside of his shirt to convince Mac that he too had enough of being wet.

They were about to round the corner that would take them to the street where Mac's building was when a taxi, hydroplaning on the slippery pavement came careening toward them. Mac had barely had time to push Stella out of the way before he was hit.

"MAC!!!" Stella screamed.

---

A voice broke into her thoughts. "Miss Bonasera? You can see him now."

She walked into the room; he lay on the bed, eyes closed, face pale, a few bruises and scratches on his face.

The nurse came in behind her. "He'll be fine. Just a mild concussion and a broken arm. No lifting for six weeks. He also can't sleep for the next twenty-four hours. Does he have someone to stay with him?"

"I will. And the no sleeping thing won't be an issue; he rarely sleeps as it is."

Her last comment caused him to open his eyes and look at her. "I've been sleeping better for the last three months. Give yourself _some_ credit." He cracked a grin. "So can I go home now?"

"Yes. Lets just get the paperwork taken care of and I'll have Miss Bonasera get you home."

Arriving at Mac's place they settled in with a movie on television and pizza on the way, Mac's good arm was wrapped around Stella.

"I'm glad you're ok." She kissed the scrapes on his forehead and cheek.

"Me too. I'm not interested in wasting any more time with you. I like this idea of not sleeping for twenty-four hours." His eyebrows waggled at her. "Any ideas as to how you're going to keep me up?" His lips found their favourite place on her collarbone.

"I'm sure I can think of something. Are you going to pay attention to the movie? Pizza'll be here soon."

"What movie? And I think I'd rather eat something else thank you." His good hand started working at the buttons on her shirt, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. "Damn. Just as things were starting to get interesting." Being the only properly clad one he got up and took care of the food but came back empty handed.

"You need help?"

"Nope." He returned to his actions of earlier. "I'm not hungry yet."

"And how are we going to do this and not hurt you even more?"

"Simple. Since you have to take care of me so you can have full control." He lay back, pulling her on top of him, careful to avoid hitting his arm in the process.

"In that case bring it on. Or rather: take it off. I have nursing duties to attend to." She slid her body down his, stopping to pull his shirt up to allow her access to kiss his navel as her hands traveled to his belt.

XXX

**You know I appriceate reviews! Alerts/favourites make me smile but written reviews make my day. (;**


	3. Chapter 3

So here I am doing something that I usually don't like other authors to do ("updating" but not really) but I can't think of any other way to get this out:

It has been suggested that I turn this into a series of one shots along these lines (megan5920, I'm looking at you). I like this idea. I'm assuming you'd all say "yes" so I'm not asking if I ought to or not. What I am asking is this: **IF** I do this should I keep everything under this "story", not necessarily related (would that bug you?) or should I make each one separate (like ChelzToddBrook's series "Little Moments Like That" [check them out by the way...])? I really have no idea how to do this so I'm asking you.

Also, assuming I do this I am going to need help: you are welcome to send suggestions my way as to how Mac or Stella might hurt (even a bit of the situation surrounding if you like). I might or might not use them but I will welcome all and give full credit to whom credit is due. You are welcome to leave them as reviews or send PM's. Just to warn you, I might delete the suggestions left as reviews once I log them, it will be nothing personal I assure you but one of my pet peeves is when I go to read reviews and seeing things that are not reviews on there (suggestions or what ought to have been sent as a PM etc.) I'm anal like that I'm sorry....

Also also, I was asked to spread the word about the fanfic awards on the boards. Nominate me or not, I honestly don't care, all the love I need are your reviews. (=

Thanks to everyone who is a faithful reader and to those of you who are faithful reviewers: you're the reason I write and I can't tell you how much I appriceate you!! Special thanks and appriceation goes to lily_moonlight, fractured-fairytale06 (go read her in progress AU story!! "A World Apart" is one of the best things on here), and cmaddict. You three are the best!! (((hugs)))


End file.
